The frequency source is the basic signal source of the electronic system and can be applied in electronic systems such as military, metrology, industrial, consumer, communication network, automobile, power grid, radar, communication, measurement and control, and navigation and the like.
In the related art, a clock signal with fixed frequency provided by a frequency source is sufficient for most applications. For this reason, clock generators typically focus on providing a clock signal that guarantees high frequency stability for any given application. A clock signal of this nature can be referred to as a strict (or precise) clock. With the development of electronic technology, the complexity of IC design (Integrated Circuit Design) has reached a high level.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the background section above is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus may include information that does not constitute prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.